


The Vigilante and the Scientist

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Retos y Prompts del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 us en Facebook! [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pets
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mycroft Holmes le agrada su rutina, mucha gente ha sido deportada si tratan de sacarlo de su rutina. No esta vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vigilante and the Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> Éste fanfic participa del ‘Reto Cumpleaños de Rupert Graves’ del grupo Mystrade Is Real 4 Us en Facebook, pueden acceder en el siguiente link: https://web.facebook.com/groups/1618969501677498/
> 
> Espero disfruten de mi segundo aporte a el mismo, quizás le de un segundo cápitulo pero por el momento será un one-shot
> 
> Happy Birthday Rupert! <3

Aahh el sol de media tarde, la brisa fresca acariciando tu cara, la tranquilidad de saber que nadie te va molestar por que no estas trabajando, las tardes son de este pequeño monstruo que llamo mascota. Todas las tardes traigo a Arquímedes a pasear en el parque donde muchos otros perros vienen a jugar. Caminamos un rato alrededor y luego me siento en un banco, el se sienta a mis pies a pesar de que le quito la correa para que vaya a jugar con los demás perros. Siempre se queda muy quieto, mirando como si pudiera deducir la vida de las personas como todo un Holmes. Le sonrio y lo acaricio mientras observamos el atardecer juntos, luego lo llevo a casa donde ambos comemos algo, leemos un libro (yo lo leo, el escucha) y luego a la cama.

 

Pero nuestra rutina cambia repentinamente cuando un día Arquímedes corre tras otro perro en el parque, lo observo de lejos, asegurandome que todo esté bien. El otro perro, un pastor alemán bastante juguetón aceptó los avances de Arquímedes y hasta jugaron juntos con una pelota. Esto se repitió a diario por un mes, mi querida mascota, usualmente tranquila esperaba atentamente, con la cola y orejas en alerta hasta que veía a su nuevo amigo. Nunca me interesó saber quién era el dueño del perro misterioso y el dueño nunca pareció interesarse tampoco ya que nunca siguió a su mascota para ver a donde llegaba. 

 

“Son un amor estos dos ¿no?”

 

Giré en mi asiento y  _ OH DIOS  _ fui congraciado con la vista más hermosa desde que tengo recuerdo. Un hombre vestido con ropa de fútbol un poco sudoroso y bastante sonriente me miraba con unos ojos color chocolate derretido que podrían a su vez derretir hasta el más congelado corazón y una sonrisa tan brillante que opacaba el brillante sol de media tarde. Le miré de arriba para abajo y no dije nada por lo que parecieron horas, cambio de posición un poco incomodo y su agradable sonrisa desapareció.

 

“Es tuyo el Siberian ¿no? Disculpa… Es que… lo he observado unas cuantas veces y siempre viene corriendo acá.”

 

“Oh, si…es mio, no te disculpes, estaba distraído. Su nombre es Arquímedes, supongo que el Pastor alemán es tuyo ¿no?”

 

“Si, su nombre es Murdock… ¿te molesta si me siento?”

 

“Para nada.”

 

Me muevo para un lado y le hago espacio al dueño del único amigo de mi único amigo. Sí, es un poco complicado.

 

“Murdock es un nombre interesante…”

 

El pequeño rayo de luz personificado me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. 

 

“Si, bueno. Quise darle un nombre de justiciero, ya que estaría combatiendo criminales y eso…”

 

Claro que debí darme cuenta, la forma en la que se paraba y la posición de sus manos mientras hablaba lo mostraba claro, este hombre es parte del sistema de justicia de nuestra querida Gran Bretaña. Claro que yo estaba demasiado distraído con sus ojos y su boca para darme cuenta de lo obvio, además la camiseta que llevaba tenía el logo del MET en el pecho. Quizás Sherlock tiene razón, estoy volviendome lento, quizás es la edad. 

 

“Muy adecuado, ¿Unidad canina entonces?”

 

“No , en realidad, bueno… lo éramos… luego yo cambie de enfoque y decidí quedarmelo, además  mi muchacho no quería trabajar con nadie más.”

 

“Interesante, los perros son leales hasta la muerte.”

 

“Creeme, casi lo ha probado varias veces, le debo la vida…. Pero bueno, Arquímedes es un nombre interesante también.”

 

“Simplemente mi matemático favorito, nada tan interesante como Murdock.”

 

La divinidad encarnada rió por lo bajo y trate con todas mis fuerzas de controlarme, no debo tirarme encima de extraños, debo recordar eso.

 

“Nunca te había visto alrededor… llegué a pensar que Murdock no tenía dueño.”

 

La verdad es que yo sabía muy bien que tenía dueño, pero cualquier cosa para seguir escuchando esa voz ronca como caida del cielo.

 

“Oh, sí… bueno, practico con los muchachos del trabajo más abajo y Murdock viene aquí mientras me espera. Luego soy yo quien tiene que esperarlo a que termine de jugar con su nuevo amigo. Siempre te veía aquí sentado, pero hasta hoy reuní el valor de acercarme.”

 

“¿Tan mal me veo?” intente coquetear un poco, no era mi fuerte pero al menos lo intento.

 

“Todo lo contrario de hecho… con tu traje tan bien puesto y bueno, todo tu ser grita PODER y no estaba seguro de que quisieras entablar conversación con alguien como yo.”

 

“Tonterías, solo ocupo una posición menor en el gobierno británico, nada de poder… definitivamente un oficial de policía tiene más poder que yo.”

 

El hombre me congració con la risa mas hermosa que había escuchado en toda mi vida. 

 

“ Este… ¿Quieres ir por un café cuando los chicos terminen?”

 

Lo dudé por un momento, la verdad que no era muy inteligente de mi parte tomar café con un extraño y más aún en mi línea de trabajo aunque no es por alardear, pero si este hombre fuera peligroso para mi, ya lo habría notado.

“Claro, me encantaría.”

 

“Soy Greg por cierto, Greg Lestrade. En caso de que te preocupe tomar café con un extraño.”

 

No tuve más remedio que reír y tomar la mano que me ofrecía.

 

“Mycroft Holmes”

 

Nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos, disfrutando la vista, la brisa y nuestras mascotas corriendo alegremente jugando con una pelota. Greg… ugh… Gregory, hmm si, asi esta mejor. Gregory estaba pegado a mi, sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas mientras yo estaba sentado como es debido, muy derecho, mi espalda apoyada al banco. Podía sentir el calor radiando de él y como el sudor hacía que el cabello se le pegara a la parte de atrás del cuello. En otras circunstancias me hubiera alejado, pero la vista no era desagradable, de hecho me gustaba mirar cómo gracias a la brisa se iba secando poco a poco.

 

“Eres hermoso, ¿lo sabías? Eres perfecto” 

 

Las palabras de Gregory me sacaron de mi trance, me sonrojé un poco, inseguro de cómo contestar a algo que nadie me había dicho jamás. Cuando por suerte, me di cuenta que no me hablaba a mi, si no a Murdock quien estaba meneando la cola contento mientras su dueño le acariciaba las orejas. Sonreí cuando Arquímedes depositó una bola toda babeada en mis pies, la tomé y la puse al lado de Gregory, limpiando mi mano en mi preciado traje sin pensarlo.  Se volteó a mirarme y tomó la pelota.

 

“¿Nos vamos?”

 

“Seguro” 

 

Ambos nos levantamos a la vez después de poner la correa en nuestros queridos perros.

 

“Se de un lugar que no está muy lejos y es bastante bueno, ademas de que podré entrar en mis fachas.”

 

“¿Que fachas? ¿de qué hablas? Me parece que estas perfecto… este… quiero decir, es un atuendo aceptable.”

 

Yo, Mycroft Holmes, actuando como un adolescente, que  vergüenza … Por suerte  Gregory no pareció incomodo con mi estúpido desliz.

 

Me pareció increíble cómo un hombre tan hermoso podría ser a la vez inteligente, humilde y caballeroso. Tuvimos una placentera conversación acerca de diferentes temas, aunque inteligentemente evadimos la política y la justicia. 

 

Esto se repitió todas las tardes por espacio de seis meses. Nunca tomábamos mas de un café aunque estuvieramos varias horas en el pequeño negocio. Algunas veces solo nos quedamos sentados en el mismo banco mirando a nuestros pequeños mientras el sol se ponía. 

 

Creo que nunca me invitará, quizás lo estoy leyendo equivocadamente y simplemente quiere un amigo o quizas solo queria saber que tipo de dueño tenía mi Arquímedes porque aunque habláramos de otras cosas, nuestras conversaciones se centraban principalmente en nuestras mascotas, aunque no puedo decir que eso me molestara mucho. Bueno, aquí estoy sentado el día número 182 desde que conocí a Gregory, ya han pasado varias horas y no lo veo y tampoco Murdock se encuentra por ningun lado. Arquímedes está impaciente desde hace una hora, yo no… claro que no, solo me siento aquí como siempre, como era mi costumbre desde antes de conocerlo. Son casi las ocho y es la hora en que camino hacia casa. Me levanto despues de ponerle su collar a Arquímedes, quien me mira triste y suelta un pequeño aullido.

 

“Lo siento pequeño, no van a venir hoy… quizás mañana”

 

Cuando me volteo veo a Gregory caminar hacia mi, sin Murdock y vestido con un saco. Le sonrio mientras camino hacia el. 

 

“Ya Arquímedes y yo nos íbamos, es un gusto verte. Confío en que todo está bien con Murdock ¿no?”

 

Lo noto un poco nervioso, espero que su mascota este bien, aparte de esto no hay ningun indicio de que no lo esté.

 

“Si, claro… Murdock esta de lujo… yo… disculpa la demora…”

 

“No te preocupes, no es como que tienes un compromiso conmigo.”

 

“Ja… ya quisiera…”

 

“¿Disculpa?”

 

“¿Me preguntaba si querías ir a cenar conmigo? Me ha tomado bastante tiempo reunir el coraje… por favor no digas que no, me siento bastante ridículo de por sí en este saco…”

 

“Tonterias, te vez perfecto, pero sí… me encantaría cenar contigo… nada mas dejo a Arquímedes en…”

 

“No, no te molestes, una amiga cuidará de el y Murdock para que puedan jugar un rato… si no te molesta, claro.”

 

“Si confias en ella, yo también” Asiente con la cabeza y me sonríe abiertamente.

 

“Perfecto.”


End file.
